


I'd rather a brunette consulting detective personally

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn, Virgin!Sherlock, helpful!john, mastubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, a little porny, virgin! Sherlock, helpful!john <br/>This is exactly how it was on Omegle I have changed nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd rather a brunette consulting detective personally

You and the stranger both like Johnlock.  
John walked the woman back towards the sofa sitting down as she straddled his lap, he ran his hands over her curved body, kissing her neck, he was hoping this night would be reconvening to his bedroom soon enough when she suddenly let out a scream "bloody hell" John turned to see what had shocked her only to see Sherlock sanding watching them with a curious expression on his face "I'm leaving" the woman quickly stood up John looking at her readjusting his trousers "I'll call you?" ((Virgin Sherlock, Helpful John))  
*Sherlock was still in the door frame, but the curiosity in his eyes had disappeared.*  
\- you should let me know when you're going to have "visitors"  
"I thought you were out! Fucking hell Sherlock! How long were you watching us?"  
\- enough...  
*Sherlock crossed the parlor and got into the kitchen.*  
"Why where you watching us?"  
*Sherlock put the kettle on and looked at John, that was a good question, he could have stopped them at any moment, however, he didn't.*  
\- I don't know... curiosity, I guess...  
"Have you never- no don't worry. Fine. Just don't watch me when I have people round in future please" John stood to get up  
*Sherlock sighed.*  
\- okay, yes I was curiuos about this... I've watched lots of pornografic films but I fail to grasp the mechanic of the situation... and when I saw you here with that woman, I thought that, if I watched you, I could finally understand... not good?  
John turned and noticed the vunerable look in Sherlock's eye "bit not good. You've really not found anything that... Arouses you?"  
*Sherlock shook his head slowly.*  
\- and I wasn't worried about it, but I need to understand something so simple as sexual excitation, it's all chemistry, you know? and I'm a chemist, I should know everything about the subject but I don't, and that... I...  
John gulped, he shouldn't be thinking this, but his friend looked so vunerable, "would you like,.. Help? To understand. An experiment"  
*Sherlock glanced at him. He inspected everything about John: his pupils were still dilated and he had marks of lipstick in his neck, hands, cheek and shirt, one of the buttons of his shirt was missing and his zipper was semi open.*  
\- right now you don't seem like a reliable source of information. But okay, I gladly accept your help... any idea?  
"Well I could help you" John gestured in the general direction of Sherlock's genitals "you've wanked before right?" At the look that passed Sherlock's face John's eyes widened "or maybe you haven't..."  
*Sherlock looked down at his crotch and then back to John.*  
\- I've never had the need... when I was at college I discovered that cocaine inhibited my sexual appetite and that helped me to focus in more important things... you want to... teach me?  
"Uh.. Well, I need to sort myself out anyway. You can... Watch?"  
*That was at the very edge of voyeurism but Sherlock nodded.*  
\- here? or do you prefer to go to my room?  
"Wherever you'd prefer"  
*Sherlock looked at the roof, he was sure that Mycroft had put some cameras in the living room so he gestured his door.*  
\- let's go to my room...  
"Okay then." John stood up he couldn't believe he was going to do this  
*Sherlock grabbed gently his wrist and looked at John, seriously.*  
\- are you comfortable with this? I could make some research, it would be the same to me, I mean... you don't have to do this if you don't want to...  
"Sherlock the sooner you're comfortable with this the better, and whether I do this in front of you or in my room you  
'Ll still know I'm doing it"  
*Sherlock was worried, he wanted to learn but he knew that uncomfortable sexual situations sometimes mean the end of a friendship.  
Sherlock leaned a bit and sniffed John.*  
\- John, have you been drinking alcohol?  
*he just wanted to be 100% sure about everything.*  
"No for fucks sake Sherlock can we just do this, I won't let it ruin our friendship"  
*Sherlock smiled and, still holding John's wrist, he led him inside his room.*  
\- the bed is all yours, then... doctor.  
"Sit down then" John sat on the bed at the head gesturing for Sherlock to sit on the foot  
*Sherlock hesitated for a moment and then obeyed.*  
John looked at Sherlock "okay, I've never done this for an audience before"  
*Sherlock raised an eyebrow and smirked.*  
\- I don't believe you... I'm sure you had done worse things with some of your girlfriends...  
"Worse, I've just never had a platonic audience."  
\- platonic? what do you mean with that?  
John shut his eyes indicating the end of the conversation and bought to mind an image of the girl he'd been kissing earlier, all dark hair and big boobs, he reached his hand into his underwear pulling out his cock and began to stroke  
*Sherlock frowned a bit because of the unanswered question, but then he focused in John's cock. "what am I supposed to feel?"*  
"Just... Relax." John groaned as he twisted his own hand on his cock, he heard Sherlock's breath catch at the sound  
\- I am relaxed...  
*whispered Sherlock.*  
John opened his eyes at the tone of Sherlock's voice to find Sherlock moving his hand underneath his dressing gown "Sherlock" John breathed as he rubbed his own cock  
*Sherlock cursed silently, he was starting to feel something... something odd in some regions of his anatomy. Before he could notice, he was stroking his own cock through the fabric of his trousers.*  
John knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't help himself he reached out taking Sherlock's hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own  
*Sherlock let out a small gasp and tried to pull back, not knowing if stay there or escape.*  
\- John... I... I don't...  
John pulled back "I...I... I'm sorry"  
*Sherlock took a deep breath and smiled at John.*  
\- no, it's okay... just... warn me first, I'm not used to being... touched... I liked it, though...  
"Are you sure? This goes past the point of a favour between flatmates..."  
\- well, we're not just flatmates, we're friends and friends help each other, right?  
*Sherlock sat closer to John.*  
"I think this goes past that too Sherlock"  
\- oh...  
*Sherlock looked away, he should have known that John was going to say something like that.*  
\- look, you're my only friend and I don't want to ruin what we have... so, this ends here, okay? this was a bad idea, John...  
"It doesn't have to end our friendship, it could just... Turn into something more"  
"If that's what you want"  
*Sherlock raised an eyebrow again, not sure if he was understanding that.*  
\- John... you like... women, right?  
"You have changed everything I thought I knew about myself Sherlock."  
*Sherlock smirked smugly for a moment.*  
\- oh... okay... so... what do you propose we have to do now?  
"It depends what you want"  
*Sherlock stood up and (just as he saw the woman doing with John just a moment ago) he straddled John's lap and kissed him.*  
\- I just want to know... how it feels...  
John kissed Sherlock back with a renewed energy "if this is what you want"  
*Sherlock looked at him and put their foreheads together.*  
\- and what do you want, John Watson? are you sure you don't want a busty brunette?  
\- because I'm not good equipped to satisfy you in that case...  
"I'd rather a brunette consulting detective personally"  
*Sherlock winced, what was that he was feeling? he was quite aroused but there was something else inside his chest and his brain. He smiled.*  
\- I feel the serotonin flooding my brain...  
"Oh Sherlock." John smiled and leaned across to kiss him again  
*Sherlock sighed and gave John one last kiss. Then he stood up and took off his dressing gown, throwing it across the room.*  
\- let's go on with this experiment, then...  
"Sherlock. Only if you honestly want this and are ready. This isn't an experiment anymore."  
\- yes, it is. all this is for science, John!  
*Sherlock said, but he knew he was lying. He looked away again, embarrassed.*  
\- fine, and because I'm terribly curious... and because I... sometimes... I hear you while you have sex with your girlfriends and I pretend that it's me the one there with you...  
*he said that super fast and without looking at John.*  
"I'm not doing this until you admit you want this. Not to collect data. Not for science. Not so Mycroft will stop teasing you about being the virgin. But because its me and you want a relationship with me."  
\- John, you're not paying attention... of course I want to do this because of you, and with you...  
"Not for science. Or data."  
*Sherlock looked at John very serious.*  
\- John... I... yes, no for science, for us.  
"Good" John pulled Sherlock down onto the bed and on top of him kissing him "also no penetration. Not tonight"  
*Sherlock whimpered, disappointed.*  
\- but John... I want a full experience...  
"That one wasn't for you Sherlock. It's my first time with a man and I'm not ready. I would like you to respect that."  
*Sherlock nodded.*  
\- I'm sorry.... I didn't know that... okay, if you say so...  
"Anyway, there's plenty of fun we can have without penetration" John thrust his hips forward grinding their clothed cocks together proving his point  
*Sherlock closed his eyes and moaned softly.*  
\- I like the sound of that... and maybe I'm not doing this as an experiment... but, please, feel free to experiment with me all you want...  
"Haha, we'll start simple. I'm new to this too" John pressed their lips together rolling so Sherlock was on the bottom  
\- I like that too...  
*Sherlock took John's hands and laced their fingers.*  
\- we can discover everything together... where should we start?  
"There doesn't need to be a plan, just kiss me and see where it leads. Do what's natural"  
\- okay...  
*Sherlock pulled John by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hungrily. Surprisingly, he was a great kisser.*  
John ground down into Sherlock as they kissed, their hips aligning  
\- I want to watch you doing that thing you were doing before...  
*said Sherlock hoarsely.*  
"Why don't you help me?"  
\- yes? okay...  
*Quickly, Sherlock pulled off John's trousers and chuckled.*  
"Bit eger are we Sherlock?..." John kissed Sherlock again while undoing his shirt and trousers  
*Sherlock blushed.*  
\- a bit... yes...  
*He let John undress him and smiled shyly.*  
\- not good?  
"Very good."  
*Sherlock smiled, pleased and kissed John again. Finally he was naked.*  
\- this feels quite nice...  
"We don't have to do anything if you don't want. We could just... Kiss and cuddle?"  
*Sherlock frowned and said bluntly.*  
\- I want you to teach me how to masturbate.  
"We have time if you would rather just cuddle"  
\- orgasms first and then cuddles.  
*Demanded Sherlock, like a five years old.*  
"Fine." John quickly took hold of Sherlock's cock and began to stroke  
* Sherlock shivered. *  
\- no, stop... you're never so fast with your girlfriends, what's wrong? what I'm doing wrong?  
"I feel like you're only doing this because you think it's what I'll want. I don't want to rush you."  
\- but... I interrupted you while you were with that girl and you said you needed this anyway...  
*Sherlock took John's hands and kissed them.*  
\- you're not rushing me...  
"I'm not doing this if the only reason you are is because you think you interrupted."  
*Sherlock sighed.*  
\- is this always so complicated? why can't we just satisfy our sexual desires without so many "I don't want if you don't want" stuff?  
"If this was just about sex we could. If you want a relationship with me then its not."  
*Sherlock thought about the two options and finally, he kissed John gently on the lips.*  
\- thank you, John...  
*He hugged him.*  
\- I think cuddles would be okay for tonight...  
John curled up wrapping his arms around the taller man and kissing him chastely before placing his head on his shoulder  
*Sherlock closed his eyes and stroked John's blond hair.*  
\- I like this... it feels fine.  
"I hope it feels better than 'fine' Sherlock. It feel bloody great for me"  
"Now shut up and sleep"  
\- sleep? sleep is boring...  
*Sherlock giggled.*  
"Sherlock!" John giggled back wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tighter


End file.
